


Out Of Place

by afteriwake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saw these monsters before, when he was a kid. He'd hoped he could forget about them, but fate's not that nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Place

"What the hell are Dracae doing here?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking at the paper Dean was reading.

"Dracae. River women from France. They transform themselves into things like golden rings and float down rivers. According to legend, if a woman sees one she's compelled to pick it up and then she's kidnapped to be a nursemaid to the Dracae children." He didn't look away from his paper and handed Sam their father's journal.

"How do you know what they are?"

"When I was a kid, I saw one. Saw her grab a woman from the edge of a river. She was so beautiful."

"The woman or the Dracae?"

"The Dracae. That's the thing with river women...she had long golden hair. She didn't come all the way up out of the water, and for the longest time I thought I was seeing things. Thought I was losing my twelve-year-old mind. That's when Dad did all that research."

"He did it because you thought you'd seen something," Sam said.

"Yes. At least it wasn't a Fenetten." He looked away from the paper and pointed lower on the page. "You see one of those, you're dead within a year."

"But it says they're German. And didn't you say Dracae are French?"

"I don't know how they got here, Sammy, but the signs are all saying the same thing. Women are disappearing in a way that suggests it's Dracae." He handed Sam the article he'd been reading. "Two women were having a break by a riverbank. One of them thought she saw a gold ring in the water and leaned over to pick it up. Look at what the other woman saw."

Sam scanned over the article. "A fair skinned woman with golden hair who..." He looked at Dean. You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding you. Breasts so long they were thrown over her shoulders. She also said the woman had green eyes and was dressed in white."

"Is there a way to kill it?"

"I don't know." He thought for a minute. "They come back in seven years. The women who get abducted. As far as I can tell, you can't kill them. They're basically Nixies."

"Now, why didn't you say that before?"

"Because it was a _specific_ type that does that. Nixies don't generally change into a gold ring to attract their victims."

"So there's nothing we can really do, is there?" Sam said quietly.

"Short of stopping the flow of the river, no, there really isn't." Dean looked back at their father's journal, contemplating that there was a magical entity that was hurting people and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it. It rankled him and he did not like it one bit. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Now?"

"Now." He shoved his things into his bag, trying to get the memory from all those years ago to go away again. He didn't want to see that beautiful woman haunting his dreams again. Not ever again.


End file.
